


Basically Shocked

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Chapter 1

POV Ron

Now that the war was over, Ron and most sixth and seventh years of all houses thought there was no more cruel rivalry. But they were wrong.

Ron and Draco had heard the commotion in the hallway and headed towards it. They were surprised at the duels that were going on between students of all four houses. Before Ron could react, he witnessed Harry and Snape step in between them and take the brunt of the spells.

Silence rang through the hallways as both men collapsed. Draco and Ron rushed forward and checked them out before carrying their burdens to the infirmary.

Ron stopped, while carrying Snape, and instructed the students to head towards the Headmaster.

“I will make sure they get there,” Neville said and guided the group to the headmaster’s office.

Arriving in to the infirmary he laid down Snape and watched Draco do the same with Harry. Madame Pomprey came bustling in as she checked the men.

“Are they okay?” the Headmaster asked curiously as he stepped into the infirmary, with four guilty looking students behind them.

“Their physical condition is just fine. We’ll know more when they wake up,” Madame Pomprey responded.

Ron watched Snape wake up, eyes wide open as he stared at the small group of people. His eyes began tearing and he gave whimpering noises before he pressed himself as far as away from the others as he could. Ron’s own eyes widened when he noticed the trembling lip. “Harry?” a childish voice rang out.

The redhead was shocked as he watched Snape act like a child and gaped when the thumb was going up and into the trembling mouth. All Ron could see was a small child, even though his Professor still had his grown body.

Another whimper was heard and they all looked at Harry, who squinted his eyes to see where he was. Ron hastily grabbed his friend’s glasses and pushed it on the upturned face. Green eyes widened at the sight of the small crowd, before his gaze rested on Snape.

“Sev, are you okay?” Harry’s childish voice asked worried.

“Harry, they hurt me!” Sev answered while pointing fingers at the four guilty students.

“Oh boy,” Ron and Draco managed to say at the same time the Headmaster announced he was getting Sirius and Remus back from their holiday.

“Daddy is coming back?”

 

POV Sirius

 

He wasn’t sure what to think. Remus and he were travelling, finally enjoying the freedom they deserved after the battle; their godson and lovers were finishing this last school year before they were to join them. Professor Dumbledore, however, had asked them back. He said something had happened to Harry and Snape.

Like Remus, he stormed into Dumbledore’s office the moment they had returned, but they didn’t find anyone. The portraits managed to tell them to go to the infirmary. Sirius took a turn and raced, as fast as he could, to the infirmary, not looking to see if Remus was following him.

Entering the infirmary, he stopped and stood still in shock, looking at the two men on the bed. His godson was hugging Snape and comforting him. He heard soothing noises coming from Harry before Sirius stepped forward and sat across from them.

“Hi Harry,” Sirius greeted, to see what kind of response he would be getting. 

“Daddy! Sev, look Daddy is back,” Harry called out happily and stood up to hug his father.

“Harry, what happened?” Sirius asked curiously. It wasn’t the first time Harry had acted silly because of stress or a misplaced spell, but being called Daddy was a first.

Sirius was still looking at his godson before he realised what Harry had said. His gaze turned to Sn…Sev as he watched the man staring back at him. Sirius sighed, but smiled, hoping it would calm Sev down enough.

It worked too well, Sev bounced over to where Sirius was sitting, sat down next to him, and snuggled against his side.

“Professor Dumbledore, what happened to Harry and Sn..Sev?”

“Four third year students were arguing and apparently insulting, before wands were drawn, and Harry and Profes….Sev stepped in between,” Professor Dumbledore explained and watched gleefully how the two in question were now in an embrace with Sirius.

Remus chuckled before asking the question that everyone was curious about. “Harry, how old are you?”

“I’m 6 years and 8 months old. Sev is fours years old. He is my baby brother,” Harry answered proudly, providing the others the necessary information.

“Am not a baby!” Sev objected, speaking for the first time since Sirius arrived.

“Siri! You’re back already!” a familiar voice sounded through the infirmary as a broad shouldered young man entered.

“Hey love,” Sirius said, returning the greeting before he was deeply kissed. His eyes closed as the kiss was deepened before he snapped back to reality when he heard two giggles coming from his sides.

Sirius coughed before trying to explain to Ron who had giggled. But looking at the redhead’s face he already knew the story.

“Hey Harry, Sev,” Ron greeted and ruffled Sev’s hair before sitting down next to Sev.

“Ron, will you play with us?” Harry asked curiously.

“Of course, I will. I promised you, didn’t I?” Ron replied happily.

Harry squealed and jumped on Ron’s lap, causing several people to snicker as Harry might be a child in mind, but his body was still that of a teenager.

More people had entered the infirmary and some were now sitting on the beds across from Sirius and the two ‘children’.

Sev wasn’t used to crowds and certainly not ones that stared at him. He plunged his thumb in his mouth and hid his face in his father’s neck. Sirius couldn’t help but smile at the trust Sev placed in him. He reminded himself that he was hugging his enemy, but as he looked into the scared face, he didn’t feel hard and cruel. The feeling he did got was all fatherly.

“How are you, Sirius?” Lucius asked as he watched his fellow Slytherin suck his thumb.

“I’m…well…I’m basically shocked!”


	2. Chapter 2

POV Remus

Remus looking bemusedly at Harry and Sev as they slept in their bed in the guestroom. It has been a week since their friend had turned little. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory of Sirius and Ron being overprotective of their sons. They knew already that the Daddies would have a hard time when the boys returned to their actual ages.

“Are they asleep?” his lover asked, as the blonde peeked into the room.

“Yeah, with their stuffed dragons and all, “ Remus replied. He quietly shut the door and walked back to their living room. Only a few more months and he would be able to bring Draco with him on his trip around the world. He couldn’t wait for it to happen, but for now he was happy to settle for babysitting the two boys.

It was only two hours later when they heard the shuffling of feet. Remus looked to see Sev standing in the doorway, thumb firmly in his mouth, while rubbing his eyes with the other hand and still holding onto Mara, his stuffed dragon.

“You okay?” Remus asked worriedly and stood up. 

“Bad dream,” Sev answered softly.

“You know what would help?” Remus said before placing his arm around Sev’s waist, guiding him into the kitchen.

He didn’t wait for Sev’s reply. “A nice warm cup of cocoa.”

“Really?” Sev questioned as he watched Remus prepare four cups.

It didn’t take long for Harry to wake up and miss his little brother and join them.

When the kids were back in their beds, he and Draco stayed a while longer, looking at the sleeping faces.

“I’m going to miss them, Draco,” Remus said and he bent down to kiss the boys on their foreheads.

“I know, hun. But you’ll still be able to cuddle and whatever to them even if they return to their actual age,” Draco said and smirked.

“It’s good thing Severus isn’t hearing that now,” Remus replied before playfully smack his lover’s bottom.

 

POV Draco

Draco watched his lover play with Harry and Sev. Harry was being protective of Sev, making sure the boy didn’t do anything out of line or hurt himself. It just was a silly sight how a teenager ended up being the oldest and his godfather the youngest.

He had laughed himself silly when he remembered Sirius’ face the first time Sev had a bad dream. The boy had wanted to sleep between his daddies. Ron had agreed before Sirius could say anything and they had watched Sev run, jump and bounce on the bed, crawl under the blanket and promptly fall asleep.

The couple had thrown Neville, Lucius, Remus and himself out that evening and gone to bed, snuggling Sev in the middle. The next day it happened again, only this time Neville and Lucius had put a stop to it.

“Sev, this is Mara. She would love to stay with you, but she doesn’t want to stay in your parent’s bed. Mara is a big girl and she wants to stay with you in your big boy’s bed,” Neville explained as he gave Sev a light green stuffed dragon.

Sev had hesitantly accepted the dragon and immediately looked at Ron and Sirius, before whispering, “I’ll try.”

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the boys waking up from their nights sleep and were, according to the sound of the noises, playing in their room. Like everyone else, the boys were going to be sorely missed. The missing part had deepened when Madame Pomprey and the Headmaster had announced, after lots of researching, that the boys would return to their actual age in a matter of days.

POV Neville

Neville watched his lover closely as he played with Sev and the wooden blocks, while keeping an eye on Harry, who was reading a book in the nook of the couch.

Still, his lover could easily blush whenever Harry stared at him, and pursed his lips before he continued reading. The boys had interrupted their sex fantasy by opening the door, unannounced, storming into their bedroom and staring at their abdomen while they were still interlocked.

He had calmly ordered the two boys to for them to wait in their bedroom until Neville would come and get them. Lucius had wanted to stop even though he hadn’t lost his erection, so he slammed his cock back inside that tight channel and quickly got himself and Lucius to a climax.

When the day continued and it was time for the boys to be picked up and Lucius had tried to convince the boys to keep their incident silent, but how was a grownup going to stop a curious, nearly seven year old from answering his father’s question about if they had fun staying with them.

“Uncle Neville and uncle Lucius were doing naughty things to each other,” Harry exclaimed seriously, not aware of the embarrassed faces.

“And what were you doing in their bedroom without knocking?” Ron questioned him sternly.

Neville realised there and then that this wasn’t the first time it had happened.

 

POV Lucius

 

Lucius didn’t know what to think of Harry. When Harry was a teenager he was a brat and now nearly 7 years old, he was still a brat. That didn’t change after the bedroom incident. The boy found it was funny to see him blush, a feeling that never is associated with a Malfoy. The negative part of being a brat, was that his little brother took over the habit of staring, pursing his lips before turning his attention to something else. The only difference between Sev and Harry on that part was the giggling. Sev thought it was something funny.

The giggling touched his heart, when he remembered Severus and his childhood. But when Lucius thought of tomorrow, his heart clenched. He would miss Sev and his antics very much.

Lucius has his suspicions of the boys turning when Sybil Tralawny showed up, said a few riddling words before leaving again. That woman was strange and would always be strange.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft-spoken question.

“Uncle Lucius, will you play chess with me?” Sev asked curiously.

For such a young boy, Sev knew chess like one of the best. Ron and Sev could always be found somewhere in a nook, playing chess.

“You lost from your daddy?” he questioned tenderly. The boy always asked one of the others whenever he lost a game from Ron. And Sev’s nodding made him smile. He stood up to join the boy in a game of chess.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Sirius

Today was the day that their sons would return to their actual age. Sirius and Ron stayed close, as they didn’t want them out of their sight.

“Daddy? Can you a read a story?” Harry asked softly.

Sirius looked into the emerald eyes and nodded. The moment he nodded, Sev was running as fast as he could towards him and settled next to him, placing his head on Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius rested his cheek on top of Sev’s head as he began his story.

 

POV Ron

Ron laughed gently as he spotted his lover reading to their sons. Even though the children would return to normal, they would still be his little boys. Sev had grown fond of snuggling into Sirius’ side all the time when the older man was going to read a story. Who can say no to two pairs of pleading eyes?

When the story had ended, Sev turned away from Sirius, only to walk to his playground again. Ron couldn’t stop but watch them as they had started glowing this morning.

He knew it could happen any minute now. Ron looked up to see that their friends had arrived as well. And that’s when the giggling started.

POV Lucius

Lucius had set one foot inside only to realise that he was never going to get rid of Sev and Harry’s giggling whenever he tried to sit close to his lover. Neville had placed his arm around the blonde’s waist and the giggling started. If his lover removed his arm, the giggles stopped.

“Sev, what’s wrong?” Lucius asked as Sev stood before him.

A hand was placed on top of head. “Thanks for the friendship.”

Silence rang through the room as Sev’s words carried its meaning to the others.

“Sev, are you back?” he cautiously asked.

“I’ve always been here, Uncle Luke,” Sev’s child voice answered as he pulled back his hand and went to play again.

 

POV Neville

Neville was shocked as he watched Sev answer in his grownup voice before regressing again.

“What did those words mean?”

“I don’t know, but ever since Sybil’s prophecy, I’m starting to worry how they will return,” Sirius answered his question.

Neville stood up and sat next to Sev, who was building a large tower. He took a block and started one as well, following Sev’s movements.

A bright smile was his gift for playing with the boy and a flash temporarily blinded them when Sirius took a photo of them. Their towers fell and laughter rang through the living room until Sev and Neville started over again.

 

POV Draco

It was happening, the glow around Harry and Sev had intensified until it enveloped them both.

Draco looked around to see everyone was trying to help them, to see if they were alright, but they couldn’t get closer. Something was holding them back.

As suddenly as the glow turned bright, it stopped, everyone’s eyes blinking against the darkness that was left.

He stood up, free now and turned to Harry and Sev. Draco stopped walking when he saw the end result of the change.

POV Remus

 

Remus couldn’t help but gawk at Harry and Sev. Both were still playing with their toys, only their appearance had changed. He looked at the others and noticed the same faces.

Their children had returned to their actual age. They were now really four and almost seven years old. Harry was surprised when his papa took him in his arms while their daddy took Sev in his arms for a hug.

“Sirius, are you okay?” Remus asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’m just…basically…shocked!”


End file.
